Farmer
|Brawler Class = Short Range Melee|Brawler Type = Support|Origins = American Frontier|HealthLabel = Health|Health = 1300|AttackLabel = Damage|Attack = 240|SuperLabel1 = Damage per seconds|Super1 = 120|SuperLabel2 = Total Damage|Super2 = 360|SuperLabel3 = Duration in seconds|Super3 = 3}} The Farmer (Real name Virgil) is an Brawler and a farmer of his own farm in the American Frontier era (Wild West era), he is a mascular farmer who has a family and notably his daughter Sassy. He is an extremely high health melee brawler who uses a rake to attack his opponents which does moderate damage and has the ability to move brawlers, he can also plant bushes. His super drags brawlers with him when touched. His star power prevents himself from receiving anything else bad than raw damage. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Fast) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Very Long) Main Attack Reload: (Very Fast) Utility: Super Range: (Short) Attack: Giant Rake He is a melee brawler that he uses his rake to attack his enemies in front of him with a short animation time, he can attacks in two ways (both ways gives a short effective stun to enemies): the first way is that he drags his rake towards him for up to 4 tiles with the furthest enemies takes damage first and are pulled towards him for the rest of attack duration, the second way is that he pushes his rake from him which pushes brawlers away from him by 4 tiles with the nearest enemies takes damage first and are pushed away from him for the rest of attack duration, either of the attack style will rake the floor tiles in front of him (up to 3×4=12 tiles) which enables him to plant seeds on the raked tiles. *Damage: 240 *Pierce: Area *Burst Potential: Medium Attack2: Bush Planting He can plant a seed on a raked tile that he is right on top of by using one ammo spaces, the seed will then grow into the grass tile right after planting which has the exact same property as the other grasses in the game, the grass can hide brawlers (friendly and enemies) and be destroyed by some super as it should be, when the planted grass is destroyed the tile below it will remain "raked" for the rest of the match. Becareful, because seeds can be planted on any farmers of whichever team. Health Base Health: 1300 Spectrum: High-End Super: Rake Journey The farmer holds his rake behind him and starts walking faster and forcefully for a short time (3 seconds base duration), during his super any enemies that touches him will be stucked and dragged by the rake with him unable to attack or move (but still take other damage) until the super duration is over with them taking damage up to 3 times: the first super damage after the first second of his super and the last super damage after the third second of his super so its not based on how long since the enemy get caught by the rake, nothing changes dramatically when he does not moves during his super, the rake dragged by his super does also rake the floor tiles it touches thus enables planting on these tiles. Star Power: Too Plain This star power makes him only takes raw damage from opponents and which he will be invulnerable to anything else like bad status effects like stun, knockback, poison etc., which makes him literally unstoppable in his tracks other than his hitpoints, so this means that crow will be severely handicapped against the farmer foget about tara's and gene's pull. This star power can be upgraded for 2000 coins which makes him able to stop bullets effects like jessie's orb from bouncing any further and penny's bag from going through him (coins included) and taking regular damage from Bea's yellow bar bees etc. Trivia *This brawler is concepted because of "Someone who farms". **He is one of the muscular brawlers just like the Hacker (someone who hacks in both ways). ***Because he is mascular, he has extremely high amount of health **He has planted hundred different seeds etc. during the course of his farming times. *Because of the conception of this brawler, i had a good idea of the complete rework of Long Range Shotgunner's background, get ready because its fun. *He is an era brawler is because of his ability to drag/push brawlers as well as planting (brawl stars) bushes with his main attack is very unprecedented within the Real Content realm. *You can drag a gem carrier with his super to you team just like gene's super. *He likes to farm and hates to trophy push. Category:Brawlers Category:Era Brawlers Category:American Frontier